Growing Up
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: It's Dan and Phil's sons first day of school... and Dan was quite emotional about it.


"I am so not looking forward to this. I don't want him to grow up, God damnit! He's growing up too fast and I don't like it Phil," Dan Howell-Lester whined as he watched his husband help their son get ready for his first day of school.

Phil Lester chuckled as he looked up at Dan. "I know love but, we knew this day was coming eventually... we just weren't prepared for this," he mumbled. He looked back down at his seven year old son and finished putting on his second show.

"You know Alex, you can stay home... you don't have to do this," Dan said.

Alexander looked up at his dad and shook his head. "No daddy! I don't want to stay home! I want to go to school and make lots of friends!" He exclaimed excitedly as he threw his arms up, having a big smile on his face.

"Dan, he has to go. He needs education," Phil said.

"I-I know he needs education... but, what if the other kids are mean to him? I don't want him to be bullied like we were when we went to school," Dan said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Dan was trying everything to convince Alexander not to go to school. But he knew that no matter what he said. he wouldn't be able to keep Alexander from school. Alexander had been so excited about going to school for months now.

"If he's bullied then we'll do something about it. We're not going to allow our son to be bullied, okay? Not like we were. He shouldn't have to go through what we went through. Besides... I hear this school has a strict rule of no bullying," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "We'll see about that. Are you ready to go Alex?" He asked.

Alex nodded. He psuhed himself up and then he grabbed his back-pack. "All ready!"

Phil smiled as he watched him. He reached over and picked him up. "Come on. We don't want to be late for your first day of school," he said. He looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on his face. He walked over to him. "Baby, he's going to be fine."

"I-I know he is. He is going to be fine. Alex is going to like school, I know he will. I just hate that he grew up so bloody fast. It feels just like yesterday that he was our little baby boy. I want him to always be my little boy," Dan said. He sighed sadly.

"Nah, he'll always be our little boy... whether he likes it or not," Phil said.

Dan laughed. "That's right..." He reached over and tickled Alexander's stomach.

"Daddy!" He giggled and pushed Dan's hands away. "I'm a big boy now!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Let's get going," Dan said.

Phil laughed and then he followed Dan out of Alexander's bedroom.

A half an hour later; Dan and Phil finally arrived at Alexander's school. Luckily it wasn't too far from where they lived so it didn't take too long to get there.

"Here we are then..." Dan said, who was currently holding Alexander in his arms, as he walked up to Alexander's classroom. He nervously looked over at Phil, who gave him a reassuring smile. Dan sighed and then he put Alexander down on the ground. "Let's go meet your teacher, okay?" He told Alexander. Dan reached over and gently grabbed his hand and they finally walked into the classroom.

The teacher looked over and smiled when she saw Dan and Phil.

"Hello. My name's Mrs. Williams. Is it your first day here?" The teacher asked.

"Actually it is... it's our sons first day of school. He's very excited about it, honestly. Alex...?" Dan looked behind him and frowned when he saw that Alex was hiding behind his legs, which was not what Dan had been expecting. He rolled his eyes. "He's a bit shy."

"He isn't around many kids usually," Phil quickly added.

"Well that's understandable. I'm sure he'll fit right in," Mrs. Williams said.

Dan looked over at her and smiled. "10 minutes ago he wouldn't stop talking about being at school. Come on Alexander, come meet your teacher," he said. He gently pushed Alexaner foward and chuckled when he saw the look on his face.

Mrs. Williams smiled as she looked down at Alexander. "It's nice to meet you. You seem awfully shy but I can assure you... you're going to love it here,"

Alexander stared at her but remained silent, too afraid to say anything.

"How about you got sit with those kids over there," Mrs. Williams said as she pointed at a table where three other kids were sitting at. "They're very nice."

Dan looked over and smiled as soon as he recognized the kids. "Chris and PJ must have dropped Aaron and Amanda off," he said. He looked over at Phil.

"Alex, go sit with Aaron and Amanda. You know them," Phil said.

Alexander looked up at Dan. He ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh," Dan couldn't help but smile. He gently bent down and then he pulled Alexander into a warm hug and held onto him tightly. "Me and dad will come back later to pick you up, okay? Remember to have lots of fun, just like we talked about before," he whispered.

"Okay daddy," Alexander said. He pulled away from the hug. He took his back-pack from Dan and then he turned around and he ran over to the table where his two best friends, Aaron and Amanda Kendall were sitting at. Aaron and Amanda were the children of of Chris and PJ Kendall, who were Dan and Phil's best friends and have been for quite some time now.

"Chris and PJ were here about 10 minutes ago... PJ wasn't very happy about dropping their children off at school, it was so cute. Chris almost had to pull him out of the classroom!" Mrs. Williams said as she looked over at Dan and Phil.

"Oh. Dan was a wreck this morning," Phil said. He laughed.

"This is a big deal, okay? My little boy is starting his first day of school and I don't want him to grow up," Dan whined. He looked over at Alexander again, who now seemed very happy being with his two friends. "We need to go before I start crying again."

Phil laughed. "Take care of Alexander for us," he said as he grabbed Dan's hand.

"Alexander will be just fine. Have a good day," Mrs. Williams said.

Phil gave her a friendly smile. He and Dan waved goodbye to Alexander before they finally walked out of the classroom. Phil looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Okay, you're not really going to cry, are you?" He asked as he stopped walking.

Dan looked up at Phil with watery eyes but didn't say anything.

Phil frowned. "Baby, he's going to be just fine," he said. He pulled Dan closer and wrapped his arms around him and he pulled him into a hug. "I know you don't want him to grow up but it's like you said earlier... he'll always be our little boy, even when he does grow up."

"I know," Dan said. He hid his face in Phil's chest. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "You are a pain in the ass, but it's a good thing I love you."

Dan looked at Phil and smiled. "I don't think anyone else would have put up with me and my bloody emotions," he said. "I'm glad I have you at times like this."

"You'll always have me, okay? Remember that," Phil told him.

Dan smiled and nodded. "I know that, trust me."


End file.
